heavyobjectfandomcom-20200214-history
Sladder Honeysuckle
|gender = Male |class = Object designer |affiliation = Mass Driver conglomerate |status = |age = |va-eng = Ricco Fajardo}} is an Object designer for the Mass Driver Conglomerate, as well as a military advisor to one of its presidents and was one of the world's leading investors.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 4Heavy Object Episode 13 Etymology As well as a type of , a Honeysuckle is a cocktail made from golden rum, honey and lime juice. Appearance Sladder is described as having a rounded face with a slight beard. He wears a white lab coat over a military uniform, with multiple types of spray paint sprayed on it to create camouflage. At the time of his encounter with Quenser, he was described as having a look of weariness, likely due to being on the run, and with the impression of a wild beast.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 11 He is depicted as having dark grey hair and red eyes.Heavy Object Episode 14 Personality Sladder is described as having a kind of twisted genius, using logical and well-reasoned arguments to achieve abnormal ideas. He has an interest in destroying the established theory of war being determined by Objects. Background At some point in the past, Sladder began work as an engineer, in time becoming an Object designer, as well as one of the world's leading investors. Chronology An Audition War After the conglomerate's forces lost the Lisolette, and their commander with it, command shifted to Sladder Honeysuckle. Under his command, the remnants of the conglomerate held up in the Amazon city, intending to hold out long enough to join up with forces from the Information Alliance.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 6 Using his knowledge of Objects, Sladder had a trap set up in the ruins, burying a prototype reactor and sending it critical to incapacitate the Baby Magnum.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 9 He also set up a net at the ejection point to kill Milinda as she was ejected, though Quenser managed to dislodge it in time. After Milinda managed to eject safely, Sladder aimed his handgun at her as she was descending by parachute but was spotted by Quenser. A fight ensued between the two, eventually ending with Sladder's capture.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 12 A Requiem for the Flowers Blooming in the Field (Anime-Only) Following Prizewell City Slicker's rebellion, Sladder was approached by Charlotte Zoom for information on the List and the fugitive Flide, and warned her that she'd better make it quick or the 37th Mobile Maintenance Battalion would be destroyed.Heavy Object Episode 22 Sladder subsequently informed Charlotte of the Mirror of Truth, however the 37th weren't able to stop Flide from using it on Milinda, effectively sending the Baby Magnum out of control. With the command key lost with Flide's death, Sladder stated that the only way now was to destroy the Baby Magnum and Milinda with it.Heavy Object Episode 23 While relaying the information to Lendy Farolito through Quenser, Sladder also suggested several ways Quenser could destroy the Object, but was sure there was no way to save Milinda. When Quenser surprised him by managing to save Milinda regardless, he remarked on how Quenser would likely become quite a monster in the future.Heavy Object Episode 24 Skills and Abilities Being an Object designer, Sladder has considerable knowledge regarding Object designs and mechanics. He is quite capable of using that knowledge against Objects, and effectively making use of not just Objects but also their individual components.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Sladder is capable of envisaging twisted concepts and from that initial idea, use well-reasoned and logical arguments to detail the proper steps needed to efficiently implement them. His documents are described as opening up a brand new dimension unachievable just from memorizing textbook information and leave the reader with a desire to see a world where the written ideas were made reality.Heavy Object: An Audition War Chapter 3 Part 5 He was also said to be capable of raising the funds necessary to construct an Object by himself as a shareholder and investor. Gallery Sladder Honeysuckle - Anime Design.png|Sladder Honeysuckle's anime design References Category:Characters Category:Male